Flexible Funding Model- Infrastructure Development and Maintenance for State Manufactured Food Regulatory Programs (U18) RFA-FD-18-001 Project Summary The objective of this multi-component project is to support a nationally integrated human and animal food (HAF) safety system through the maintenance of the Manufactured Food Regulatory Program Standards (MFRPS), Rapid Response Team (RRT), and the Washington Food Protection Task Force. The Washington State Department of Agriculture (WSDA) plans to continue its conformance with current and future versions of the MFRPS standards, RRT milestones/five-year plan, and Food Protection Task Force best practices in order to actively enhance standardized and efficient HAF safety regulatory and response activities. In addition to maintaining the core regulatory and response foundations that have been established through MFRPS and RRT, WSDA plans to continue its efforts to identify and strengthen integral professional relationships between HAF safety partners including Federal, state, local, and tribal stakeholders in the public health, agriculture, regulatory, laboratory, industry, academic, and emergency response arenas. Through this multi-modal approach, WSDA anticipates the ability to contribute to an integrated food/feed safety system in a standardized and efficient manner to better protect the public health of Washingtonians and the U.S. population as a whole.